


Singularity (AU Snippet Part 5)

by dreamydami



Series: Singularity Snippets [5]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dadong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: The wealth-born Handong runs away from home after coming out to her parents. She meets the promiscuous, music-passionate Yoobin whose bff, Bora, meets a dazzling woman while she's in a perfect relationship.





	Singularity (AU Snippet Part 5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt from my SMS/SNS AU. I just posted it here because someone asked lol.
> 
> Read my AU here: https://twitter.com/crajee4jenyer/status/1131958345059856384
> 
> Thank you!

Handong is in front of Yoobin’s door, her face abashed with guilt that she hasn’t been the best girlfriend lately. She doesn’t say anything and breathes deeply, keeping in all the pent up self-disappointment for herself. She knocks on the door quietly, the deafening silence from the other end painful for her ears.

 

"Babe? Yoobin?"

"Baby, you there?"

“Uh, I have a key. I’m going in.”

 

She uses the spare key that Yoobin her for her apartment and opens the door as quietly as she could. She steps in and sees two suitcases wide open, splayed across the floor with clothes neatly folded. There was a huge shopping bag in between the suitcases written with an "H" and her heart starts melting as she realizes how Yoobin has been nothing but selfless towards her.

 

Her eyes start pouring, slowly but in one fell swoop, rushing through her delicate, flushed cheeks. She hears the faucet turn from the bathroom area and she wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

 

"Y-Yoobin?" Handong asks, sniffling.

"I'm here, taking a shower."

“Did you know I was here?”

“Yeah, I heard you.”

“Oh, you just didn’t answer?”

“Hmm.”

“Uh, okay. Have you had dinner? Do you wanna order take out or I could fix something up for us?”

“Up to you.”

 

Handong freezes as guilt flows through her veins. She thinks about all the hours Yoobin had to wait outside her door because she oversleeps on the only day that they meet in a week. She's been having harsh shifts and Yoobin understands that. But she knows inside her that she's been purposefully neglecting her a little too much, and this cold Yoobin is one of the things that she deserves.

 

She knocks on the bathroom door lightly, eliciting a hum from the woman inside the door. 

 

Handong opens it and she is graced by the warm steam coming from the bath area. There was a sliding door to hide the privacy of the shower, but the translucent glass makes it hard for her to not think about the woman in the enclosure.

 

"Babe, I've been a dick." Handong starts to whimper, now pouring her self-disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you. I just... wanted to take time for myself and I couldn't tell you because you might feel that I'm pushing you away."

 

The faucet closes and she hears footsteps on the tiled floor striding towards the sliding door. Her figure is getting more visible, traced by the light that reflects on it. Yoobin opens a small part of the sliding door so she can take a peek on the wailing Handong, and her heart starts falling apart in her chest. She has never seen Handong cry, and the view makes her weak in the pith.

 

"Dongie, babe, don't cry too much. Your eyes will get puffy,"

"No, I'm so sorry, babe. I've been such a dick for missing our dates and not replying to you and now even forgetting to pick you up from the airport."

"I understand because you've been busy, right? But yeah I have been feeling kind of frustrated that we haven't been having fun for a while now."

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm too selfish for wanting to be by myself."

 

Yoobin's heart shatters more as Handong’s tears start to drip on her shirt. 

 

She opens the sliding door fully, her full petite naked body bearing itself in front of Handong, currently drowning in remorseful tears.

 

And Handong knows exactly what Yoobin meant. They know how each other's minds tick as their bodies heat up in longing, wanting to feel each other's warmth like the first time. She slowly takes off her clothes, dropping each article one by one on the cold floor. She is still sinking in tears as she looks up, eager to find comfort in her lover's gaze. Yoobin welcomes her in the shower area, arms wide open, presenting everything she has to Handong - all of her.

 

She hugs her closer and their heartbeats chase each other, like their feelings when they were just starting out. 

 

"Baby, anything can be fixed with communication. Okay? If you want to have alone time, then tell me." She tells the sorry Handong as she cups her chin closer to her face.

"Even if that means we won't see each other?" She frowns towards the beautiful androgynous girl who is soaking wet from head to toe, her flesh prickly with hot water.

"Then I'll have my alone time, too." Yoobin reaches for her girlfriend’s hand, shaking gently as her skin finds hers, unsure of Yoobin’s answer.

"And you'll be fine with that?"

"As long as it keeps our relationship healthy."

"No, babe. I don't want you to settle because I'm like this. You deserve a better me." Handong brushes through her short, wet hair. Her pulse is drumming through her skin as her hand moves down to her velvety back. 

"So what do you propose, hmm?" Yoobin runs her fingers around Handong's round yet slim hips, her hand reaching the other side of her hip and resting her palm on it.

"I will visit you here every day. No matter what my shift is."

"What happened to alone time?"

"I suppose we can do things on our own even if we're together? Like I don't know, you're reading while I search for makeup vlogs and stuff? I just want to make things work, babe.”

"Okay, that could work," Yoobin says, peeling her ivories imagining her head resting on Handong's lap on a quiet Saturday afternoon.

"Look, babe. Next time you feel swept under the rug, you always tell me. Okay? Don't worry about me getting mad. You have to worry about what makes you happy. How I make you happy should follow naturally."

 

Yoobin turns on the shower faucet again, the water flowing through her body like silk bathrobe draping over her body gracefully. She places herself just beneath the showerhead as she stretches herself wide, pulling Handong closer to her. Their warm arms, warm chest, warm core - all melting together once their lips touch one another softly and swiftly.

 

“I missed you. I’m sorry, baby,” Handong’s tears are disguised under the shower and Yoobin kisses her gushing eyes. Pain lingers a little atop Handong’s breath, but she is shushed by her sweet lips pressed up against her face. Her heart stops for a bit and her breath hitches as Yoobin hugs her waist, the air around them turning sweet and fragrant like vanilla. Just the way she wants them to be.

 

“Sshh, we have a resolution now. If it doesn’t work, we can always find other solutions. I promise to be patient.”

 

Handong slides her long arms from around Yoobin’s waist up to her small face. She holds it between her palms and turns her back against the shower, the water hitting against her balmy rear as blood races throughout her body.

 

“Babe, I just want to make you happy.” Handong looks into her big brown eyes, the way they glisten sends all her senses to a certain high. She doesn’t want to do anything else from now on but turn her blues to blazing sunshine in the middle of cold (and even warm) nights.

“And I just want to make love to you.” She wants to lie beside Handong, the love of her life, from the moment the sun sets until it rises in the daybreak, exchanging burning touches as the sky shimmers with bright stars. She never thought that she’d want to experience these things with just one person, yet here she is laying down all her cards for the woman who changed her life.

Passion fires up inside both of them, their hearts over the moon as the butch presses her lips on the taller girl, soft and warm like how their bodies are intertwined with each other. Handong tightens her embrace as Yoobin nibbles on her lower lip, yearning, and craving for each other’s touches. They both heave as Handong pushes Yoobin to the sliding door which is across the showerhead, carefully and gently as her lips take over her girlfriend’s delectable kissers.

 

“Wow,” Yoobin muses out loud as Handong grins when she takes up her lips again. Her tongue delves into her girlfriend’s parted lips, agape from the fingers that are now running on her hips and slowly sloping down to her thighs. 

 

“Ah-I l-love you,” The taller girl coos as Yoobin fights for control of their mouths, lightly sucking on Handong’s tongue. Their heads move away for a while to marvel at the love and passion painted on each other’s faces.

 

Handong’s hands move from her girlfriend’s waist to the space between her legs and she feels the warmth of the surface of her crevice. Yoobin’s hand cups Handong’s face and moves it towards her again, breathing hot air onto her skin.

 

“Let’s do it at the same time?” Yoobin asks, trying her first shower sex with her favorite woman.

 

Handong doesn’t wait a moment and presses her two fingers on Yoobin’s clit, her legs split apart by her knees.

 

“Babe, this door might not be able to hold us.” Yoobin warns Handong as she pushes her to the area where the shower water is.

“Let’s stay here,” Yoobin gives her a soft kiss as she carefully slithers two fingers inside her girlfriend’s folds.

 

“Hnhh-” Handong exhales loudly, her breathing sending Yoobin to a daze. 

 

Handong fights through the pleasure and bends over a little to reach for Yoobin’s center, wet and warm from the shower and her own fluid as her heart stutters while screaming for her girlfriend’s name.

 

“Fuck, faster, Dongie...”

 

Yoobin fights for her strength, her knees breaking from the pleasure as each droplet of water hits their bodies like sharp pangs of ecstasy. She manages her hands to get to work as she curls two fingers inside Handong. She reaches for her essence, gliding inside her walls with the speed that pleases her.

 

Handong reaches for the wall behind her and Yoobin knew how weak she now is. She pushes her to the wall as Handong’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, not letting go of her touch inside Yoobin. She inserts one more finger inside her and Yoobin moans heavily, hearing, “D-Dongie, fff,” as she moves three fingers inside her. Pleasurable pain, just the way her girlfriend likes it.

 

The taller girl digs her nails on Yoobin’s back, the water flowing from the shower making her body hard to cling onto. Their bodies were slippery as well as their dripping nubs as “I love you’s” and "Fuck yeah's" slip through their voices, pumping and ramming on each other's crevices as their feet dance on the slick floor.

 

Yoobin lifts one of Handong's legs for better entrance and the girl pinned on the wall grabs Yoobin's hair and pulls her close. She traces the outline of Yoobin's mouth with her tongue and lightly bites on her lower lip.

 

"Ffffasterr," 

 

Handong gives up her strength and removes the fingers nestled inside Yoobin. She digs her nails and grabs her shoulder as she groans heavily, Yoobin's fingers now faster inside her. Every twist and turn of her long fingers eliciting a sharp moan from the Chinese girl. She feels safe and warm with Yoobin as she strokes her skin, temperate from the lovemaking.

 

Handong closes her eyes as her nails dig deeper on Yoobin's skin. She bites her lower lip as she finishes screaming the thunder in her loins. "Shiiiiit," she said, voice and breath breaking after squirming with lust that their passion has brought about.

 

Yoobin smirks and winks as she slowly withdraws her fingers from her inner lips, making Handong fall in love with her like it's that one afternoon at school where she first saw her. She looks so damn attractive whatever she is wearing, but Handong is even more smitten now that she's wearing nothing, her body looking like a work of art as water pours over it.

 

"You look amazing, Yoobin," Handong tells her girlfriend, now staring deeply into her eyes.

"You too, baby," Yoobin replies as she places her clean fingers against her lips.

"These lips give me the best kisses and I want them for me for a long time," Handong spreads her lips into a smile as Yoobin's hand starts to move to her chin.

 

The steam coming from the shower settles in their breaths, huffing hot air as Handong presses her lips on the shorter girl. Her lips were always sweet and warm and delicately addictive. 

 

Handong surprises Yoobin, instantly slipping three fingers inside her, slithering and encircling inside her walls. She hikes her one leg and uses the bathroom wall to support it, helping Handong’s hands to move better inside her. She bites on Handong’s shoulders as her hands wriggle faster, her folds turning red as she speeds up the motion. She gashes Handong’s back lightly, pouring in the intensity of her touches inside her. She goes even faster as Yoobin’s screams get deafening, her lady-like squeals feel music to her ears. 

 

“Yes baby, louder,”

 

Handong holds onto her lifted leg, sinking between the gap as she sits on her ankles, crouching and her head lifted exactly across Yoobin’s mound. She tastes her swollen bud as she supports Yoobin’s one leg, placed on top of her shoulders.

 

“No, babe, you’ll give in. Lean against the wall.”

 

Yoobin does as she is commanded, her body dampened from sweat and shower. Her slit pulsates as Handong works with her tongue, Yoobin pulling her hair.

 

“There, fuuuck, yes,”

 

Her one leg still on top of Handong’s shoulder, her body shakes as her knees start to feel like jelly as she continues to flick her tongue on her sheath.

 

“I’m so close,” Yoobin breathes out, her blood pressure off the charts as Handong’s tongue focuses on her clit, her nerves jarred with sensitivity.

 

As Handong inserts two more fingers and her mouth focuses on her bud, Yoobin dissolves in pleasure with the balmy steam from the shower. She comes down from a high and her heartbeat settles down as her hands start to lose grip on Handong’s long locks. Her bare feet touch the water on the floor, clement yet fiery as her whole body burns up. She quakes as Handong stands up, moving both of them towards the stream. The warm water washes through their bodies, Yoobin's eyes are closed while her mouth is ajar. She is parched. She wets her mouth through the shower and brushes her eyes with her hands, shielding it from the flowing water. She smiles warmly as Handong gives her the sweetest smile. They hug each other with brimful hearts, as the bathroom is filled with dampness.

 

“We should rinse up,”

“I love you so much,” Handong shushes Yoobin, now engulfed in her arms. She turns her around that and is now facing her back, burying kisses on her neck and shoulder.

“I love you too, but my water’s running too long. The water biller’s gonna suspect I have sex here every day.”

 

Handong cackles. She loves how Yoobin never fails to make her laugh in even the lamest things.

 

She slides the door open and reaches for her towel. She wipes her body with it as she walks towards Handong, holding up the towel for her to dry herself in.

 

“You know, I actually had just showered before going here.”

“And you still joined me.”

“You think I have the willpower to leave you alone naked?”

 

Yoobin laughs softly as Handong leans in for another kiss. She brings the towel around the two of them, their bodies rubbing against each other.

 

“Are all your towels this big for this purpose?”

“Maybe.”

 

They exchange more kisses, more stern and firm this time, breathing each other’s air as they continue to drown in each other’s lips.

 

“Dongie, You know I’ll never trade this for anything, right?”

“Do you actually think I would let you?”

“Nah, didn’t think so.”

“Promise to always be honest with each other?”

“Yes. Promise to understand each other in everything?”

“I promise, baby.”


End file.
